Angst
by tsuunami
Summary: [OS] Un ninja craque toujours une fois dans sa vie. Quand c'est au tour de Shino, il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi...? ShinoKiba, méga léger.


Auteur : tsuunami  
Genre : déprime  
Paring : Kiba/Shino  
Disclamers : Pas à moi…ah, sauf la mère de Shino : Oshino, le petit Noegi, le vieux Kareki et le jeune Ryoku, ainsi que Hachi ! n.n

Ah oui. Quand je dit « balcon », à la fin du OS, je veux dire…en fait, la chambre de Shino se trouve au Rez-de-chaussée, mais…vous savez, c'est une sorte de maison pilotis…enfin, une maison jap quoi ! Et pis, vous savez, le sol se prolonge vers l'extérieur, comme une sorte de mini-balcon…comprenez ? Non ? n.n0 Je sais, je m'explique mal ! XD Mah enfin !

Bon ficage !

* * *

**Angst **

* * *

-Hinata, c'est bon ? Tu vas bien ? » 

-Non, 'ai pas eut de problème…et toi ? »

-Ca va. Où est Shino ? »

La jeune fille leva ses grands yeux blancs sur lui, légèrement perdue. Du sang maculait son manteau, et quelques feuilles s'étaient accrochées à ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle haussa ses épaules.

-Bon sang, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi lent… ! », grogna le brun.

A ce moment, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Shino. L'adolescent remettait ses lunettes noires sur son nez, et les rejoignait lentement, la joue droite couverte de sang. Quelques kikaïs volaient autour de lui.

-Shino ? Ca va ? », demanda Hinata avec douceur.

Il acquiesça.

-Mission accomplit. »

Hinata et Kiba se jetèrent un coup d'œil. La voix de Shino…elle ne semblait pas…aussi posée que d'habitude…plus…tremblante ? Et son air…il avait l'air…perdu. Oui, c'était le mot. Perdu.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Shino ? », insista Kiba, perplexe.

-Oui ! », répondit sèchement le chunnin.

Nouveau coup d'œil entre Hinata et Kiba. Mais d'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de ne pas insister, et l'équipe huit prit la direction de Konoha, leurs mission accomplie. Elle avait été rapide… : tuer tout un groupe de ninjas d'Oto, qui avaient été envoyés en éclaireur pour construire un camp, plus près de Konoha. L'équipe huit avait effectué la mission comme à leurs habitude. Ils s'étaient séparés dans chaque coins différents pour être rapide et surprendre l'ennemi.

Mais lors de cette mission…qu'est ce qui avait bien pût se passer pour mettre Shino dans un tel état ? Son corps était agité de tremblements presque imperceptibles, et son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude. Bien sûr, un observateur autre qu'Hinata ou lui n'aurait rien remarqué ; l'Aburame contrôlait presque parfaitement son corps…mais Kiba, lui, fréquentait Shino depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, tout les jours.

-C'est à mon tour de faire le rapport de la mission…on se revoit demain… ? », fit Hinata alors qu'ils arrivaient à Konoha.

Shino acquiesça, et Kiba lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, accompagné d'un sourire, alors qu'Akamaru aboyait.

-Wep ! A demain Hinata-chan ! »

Ils se séparèrent, et les deux garçons regardèrent leurs coéquipière disparaître au-dessus des toits. Kiba s'étira et se tourna vers Shino.

-Bon, je te raccompagne ? »

L'Aburame acquiesça, et ils se mirent à marcher, en silence. Pour une fois, Kiba n'avait pas trop envie de parler. Il se contentait de caresser la tête d'Akamaru de temps à autre, qui était pile assez gros et grand pour atteindre la main de son maître. Quant à Shino, il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure Aburame, et il fallut que Kiba lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule pour que le brun réagisse.

-Ah…a demain, Kiba. »

-Ouais…dors bien…"

-Hm. »

Shino ouvrit la grande porte et la laissa se refermer toute seule dans un claquement. Kiba, lui, finit par se retourner pour se mettre en marche, direction sa maison.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pût mettre Shino dans cet état ?  
Qu'est ce qui c'était passé lors de la mission ?

_-Un ninja ne doit pas montrer ses émotions, Kiba, mais il finit toujours par craquer un jour ou l'autre. »_

Sa mère…  
Elle devait avoir raison…

Shino avait toujours été stoïque en toute circonstance, comme si tout glissait sur lui sans rien lui faire. Lors de leurs nominations, pas de réaction. Lors de leurs première mission, toujours rien. Lors de leurs premier meurtre, rien rien rien…jamais il n'avait réagit.

Et là…et là…_il craquait… ?_

-Kso… »

Kiba s'arrêta de marcher et posa sa main sur la tête de son gros chien blanc.

-Akamaru, rentre à la maison. Dis à maman que je reviendrais plus tard. »

Le chien aboya et se mit à galoper vers la maison Inuzuka, alors que Kiba se retournait pour courir vers celle des Aburame. Shino avait toujours été là pour les soutenir, Hinata et lui. Il les avait écouté, encouragé, réconforté…Certes, lui, ne disait-rien lorsqu'ils leurs confiait leurs problèmes, au contraire de Kurenai-sensei…mais ses petits hochements de tête, sa présence…cela suffisait à les rassurer…

Alors, pour une fois que Shino craquait, pour une fois qu'il avait besoin d'aide…Il se devait d'être là.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et sauta par dessus la muraille du domaine, s'arrêtant seulement quand il se retrouva devant la porte de la maison principale, face aux deux shinobis qui la gardaient.

-'Ryoku, il faut que j'aille voir Shino…C'est…urgent… », expliqua Kiba avec force de gestes, au gardien qui semblait le plus jeune.

-Oui, il est allé dans sa chambre il me semble… » il se tourna vers le vieux shinobi. « Kareki, on peut le laisser passer, c'est un ami de Shino-sama. »

Le vieux hocha sa tête desséchée et ouvrit la porte, laissant Kiba s'engouffrer à toute vitesse à l'intérieur. Il dérapa dans un tournant, et faillit percuter une servante qui cria de surprise.

-Désolé Hachi-chan ! »

-Ki…Kiba-san ? »

Mais déjà, l'adolescent disparaissait vers la chambre de Shino. Il traversa le jardin intérieur et sauta par dessus un petit garçon.

-Salut Noegi ! »

-Kiba nii-saaan ! »

Le brun faillit tomber à la renverse, et stoppa net quand il atterrit devant la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Là, il reprit son souffle et respira profondément avant d'ouvrit légèrement la porte. Aussitôt, des centaines de kikaï sortirent de la fente, et Kiba les évita de peu en penchant sa tête.

-Sh…Shino, c'est moi…Kiba… ! »

Aucune réponse.

L'adolescent se décida à ouvrire complètement la porte, et entra dans la pièce avant de la refermer, repoussant les insectes qui essayaient de grimper sur sa main. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, et il n'y voyait rien du tout. Cependant, il n'était pas difficile de connaître la cause de cette obscurité. Les kikaï… ils recouvraient tous les murs.

-Shino… ? »

Silence.

-Tu pourrais m'aider ? J'y vois que dalle moi, j'vais me ramasser sinon… »

-….Je suis là. »

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais Kiba parvint situer à peu près où se trouvait son meilleur ami. Il tendit ses mains devant lui et avança prudemment, mais buta contre quelque chose au sol, perdit l'équilibre et se rétama contre quelque chose de mou. Le futon. Ses mains tâtèrent le lit, puis se posèrent sur quelque chose que Kiba identifia comme étant les jambes de Shino. Il remonta jusqu'aux genoux, et elles se cognèrent contre les bras de l'adolescent.

Donc…il était assis.

Ses mains remontèrent encore un petit peu, et il effleura les joues de Shino, se rendant compte qu'à la façon d'où se trouvait son visage, le chunnin devait le regarder.

-Ah, sympa de me laisser me débrouiller comme ça alors que tu me vois… »

-… »

Kiba laissa retomber ses mains sur le futon et s'assit en tailleur face à Shino.

-Bon. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

-…. »

-Allez…qu'est ce qui ne vas pas… »

-…Je… suis un monstre. »

-…Euuuuuh….tu veux dire par là que tu n'es pas comme les autres ? Euh, tu sais, un être qui possède des insectes dans son corps et des yeux dorés qui voient dans le noir, on appelle pas ça un monstre…enfin, je crois…Tu t'imagines, sinon ? Si on appelait « monstre » tous les types différents ? Y en aurait des tonnes, rien qu'à Konoha ! »

-Non. J'ai…tué…. »

-Maiiis, Shino, c'est normal ça, on est des ninjas et… »

-…un gosse. »

Silence.

Kiba cligna des yeux, comme déconnecté de la réalité, et secoua sa tête pour se reprendre.

-Expliques-moi… »

-Il me suppliait…

_-Pitié…pitié, me tuez pas… ! Je…j'ai rien fait…je…je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas mourir… ! »_

-…Encore un enfant…

-J'ai que onze ans…je veux pas mourir…me tuez pas… ! J'ai une sœur…je dois vivre… ! Je vous en prit…pitié… !

-….Innocent…

_-Je…n'ai jamais tué personne…Je suis pas un méchant…Me tuez pas…laissez-moi partir… ! »_

-…Rien à voir avec tout ça… »

-Je croyais qu'ils nous donneraient à manger… ! J'ai rien fait de mal… ! Ils m'avaient dit que…si je les suivait, ils nous protégeraient… ! Ah ! »

_-Arrête ! Ne bouges pas ! »_

_-Il…la voix dans ma tête…VOUS TUER ! »_

_-ARRETE ! »_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »_

_Silence. Le sang qui gicle. Les yeux écarquillés, kunai levé. Il ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

-….Shino, c'est pas de ta faute… »

-Bien sûr que si ! »

Les insectes s'agitèrent sous le coup de sa colère, et Kiba vit ses yeux dorés briller dans le noir. Alors, il posa ses deux mains sur les joues du chunnin, et pencha son visage vers le sien de tel sorte que leurs front se touchèrent.

-Non. On ne t'as pas laisser le choix. C'était toi, ou lui. »

-…Mais… »

-Shino…si tu ne l'aurais pas tué, est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait heureux, en ce moment ? Il aurait eut du sang sur les mains…ces gars d'Oto ne l'auraient pas bien traité… »

-… »

L'Aburame ferma ses yeux et posa ses mains sur celles de Kiba, alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça… »

Juste un murmure.  
Juste une petite question.

Mais à laquelle on ne peut pas avoir de réponse.

A cet instant, assis sur le lit, dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, il ne restait plus que Shino. Shino, le garçon, l'enfant, l'adolescent, l'humain. Il n'y avait plus d'Aburame. Plus le ninja impassible. Juste….

Shino.

oOo

Shiji tourna à gauche, s'enfonçant dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, quand il vit son épouse, agenouillée par terre, le visage collé face à une porte en papier de riz, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-…Oshino-dono…qu'est ce que vous faites… »

La belle jeune femme se tourna vers lui, et lui fit signe de se taire en agitant sa main.

-Shhhhhh ! Vous allez nous faire repérer ! »

-… « nous »… ? »

-Venez voir ! »

Shiji hésita une seconde, avant de se dire que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre, et s'agenouilla près de sa femme qui lui laissa un peu de place. Là, il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et plissa ses yeux dorés pour mieux voir à travers le petit trou dans la porte.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut qu'il faisait beau, dehors. Mais ensuite…il distingua quelque chose de blanc. Des…pieds ? Ah oui, ça bougeait. C'était bien des pieds. Il reconnaissait d'ailleurs les chaussettes blanches de son fils. La porte qui donnait à l'extérieur de la chambre de Shino était à moitié ouverte, c'était pour ça qu'il voyait ses pieds. Mais juste ça. Pas le corps.

-Alors ? », murmura Oshino.

-Alors quoi… »

Mais il se tût. Deux autres pieds avaient rejoints ceux de son fils. Des chaussettes noires.

-…Oh… »

-Vous les voyez ? Hihi ! Notre fils est en train de grandiiiiiir ! C'est émouvant n'est ce pas ? Shiji ? Shi…Shiji ! Nooooooon ! Lâchez moi cette porte ! Non ! N'ouvrez pas ! Arrrrrg ! »

-Ce sale petit tétard est en train de pervertir notre fils ! Je vais le tuer ! »

-Shiji ! Non ! Aaaaaaah ! »

A l'extérieur, allongé sur le « balcon », Kiba releva sa tête.

-Shino ? T'as pas entendu quelque chose ? »

-Hm ? Non. »

Et l'Aburame obligea Kiba à se rallonger, avant d'enfouir son visage dans la nuque du petit brun. Voilà. C'était comme ça qu'il se sentait le mieux.


End file.
